


A journey's result : Journey to Freedom's series of OS

by MGstars



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Danger, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGstars/pseuds/MGstars
Summary: Association of two prompts happening in Journey to Freedom's verse :- I'd like to see a bit of that temper Dawn got from her mother, like little Dawn having a tantrum, if possible at a young age maybe around 4 years old... But with fluff and cuddles in the end please! You can break my heart as long as you fix it in the end. For example, Regina is stressed and has a lot to do, Dawn already feels neglected because Regina is so busy but she desperately wants her mommy and Regina is already annoyed and overworked and yells at her daughter (for something stupid) but feels sorry for it in the end and wants to apologize but Dawn is stubborn and hurts and chooses to ignore her mother (make Regina beg for forgiveness)- Dawn adjusting to her siblings/being jealous. I don't mean for her just being jealous and having a tantrum for not getting what she wants... more like Dawn feeling left out (and rightly so), the twins take up a lot of time and they keep especially Regina super busy.





	1. Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnyR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyR/gifts).



> Hello everyone! I know what you're thinking "she just finished JtF, she's supposed to focus on Chase and WIRM". I know, and that's true. Except that I've done a pretty good job with Chase and WIRM (next chapter already in the betareading process by the way), I have several chapters in advance for each of them, and someone kinda harrassed me so I would write this prompt XD
> 
> So you understood after the prompts above that it's supposed to be quite angsty, and I apologize in advance if I break any heart. I can't take part in Angst fest, but this is, I think, a good compromise XD
> 
> Anny, you don't get to complain if this hurts, because you asked for it XD

* * *

 

"Mommy!"

Dawn runs to her with a large grin and open arms. Regina crouches down as best as she can, carefully protecting Ethan, who is sleeping peacefully in the sling against her chest. Dawn wraps her little arms around her neck and hugs her mother tight, and Regina closes her eyes to savor the moment.

Ever since Lena and Ethan were born two months ago, her days consist of breastfeeding, changing diapers, cleaning, helping Connor with his homework when John isn't available, washing clothes, the amount of which has increased exponentially with three young kids. She doesn't have much time left for Dawn, and judging by the way her daughter is clinging to her, she clearly needs more attention. So, Regina takes her time, rubs the little girl's back, presses several kisses to her head, brushes her cheek tenderly, before smiling widely when she pulls back.

"How was your day, sweetheart?"

"Super great!" Dawn replies with her usual enthusiasm, talking excitedly about everything she did with Helena as she follows her mother towards one of the large tables in the middle of the camp, where Little John and Connor are settled.

Dawn is rambling on about the drawings they made but she stops when she spots her godfather, abandons her mother and runs to him with a shriek of his name, climbing on his lap to give him a strong hug. Little John laughs at Dawn's endless energy, he barely has time to put her on the ground before she's already running across the table to jump next to Connor and peak her head over his shoulder, curiously asking him what he's doing when he looks up at her with a grin.

Regina watches her daughter with an affectionate gaze, then places the basket in which Lena is sleeping on the table, and sits down, letting out a loud exhale that catches Little John's attention immediately.

"Tired?"

She sighs again. "Tired doesn't even begin to cover it," she replies, quickly checking on her sleeping son in the baby sling. "I haven't had more than 2 hours of sleep per night over the last days. Dawn had her temper as a baby, but she at least had the courtesy not to wake me up more than twice during the night. These two," she tilts her chin towards the newborns, "can't seem to be willing to give me a break. Their rhythms are completely different, they never wake at the same time..."

John's hand is on her back, rubbing soothingly.

"It will get better as they grow up," he encourages.

Regina smiles tiredly. "I hope so. I don't know how long I'll be able to keep up with this rhythm."

"Do you want to go take a nap?" John suggests. "I can watch them."

He glances at the sleeping newborns, his goddaughter and his son. Connor is reading a book out loud to Dawn, who's pressed against him, captivated by the tale.

"No, that's fine, John," Regina shakes her head, her smile turning into a grateful one. "Dawn just got out of daycare, I'd like to spend some time with her, and Robin and Matthew will arrive soon."

"Robin fell asleep on his desk yesterday. We told him to come back home, but he insisted on finishing his shift."

"Even if I'm the one up most of the time, having a newborn crying like an alarm next to him automatically wakes him up too. Dawn is the only one who manages to sleep through the night. At least she doesn't suffer from lack of sleep."

Regina smiles when she looks at the little girl, her wide blue eyes staring at Connor's book in awe, drinking in the boy's words.

"She's resourceful," John replies, getting Regina's attention. "I'm sure she could beat us all even without a good night of sleep."

Regina laughs softly. "Oh, she definitely could. But she-"

She's cut off by her daughter bumping against her legs, exclaiming loudly. "Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?" Regina smiles widely at Dawn's irresistible toothy grin, cupping her chin tenderly.

"Can we go play by the river?"

"Now?" She questions with a raised eyebrow. "I thought Connor was reading you a story."

The boy shrugs when Regina looks at him. "This book is about people navigating on a river."

"Oh! I see," Regina says mischievously, winking at Connor and addressing her excited daughter an interested smile. "Don't you want to finish the story first?"

Dawn shakes her head eagerly. "Wanna  _your_ story!" She requests excitedly.

Regina thinks for a moment, glances at her twins. The timing might not be right, one of them could ask to be fed anytime. But looking at her older child, Regina can't find it in her heart to disappoint her. Her siblings will have to wait a little.

"Alright, my princess. Go take your bathing things. I'll be here in a minute."

The little girl's reaction is exactly what Regina expected. Dawn bursts out screaming, jumping in her arms, then falling back on her feet and without needing to be told twice, she races in the direction of her tent. Regina smiles as she turns to Little John.

"If we're lucky, these two should sleep another hour. That should give me some time with Dawn," Regina explains as she carefully takes Ethan out of the sling, "and Robin will probably be back from-"

The piercing scream of the newborn tears their eardrums apart, Regina instinctively cradling the boy against her chest. She didn't realize he was starting to awake, and  _damn_ , she hopes she'll manage to calm him down so she can fulfill her plans.

"Hey there, Ethan," she coos softly. "I'm here, baby. Mommy's here. It's okay."

John has gotten up and is affectionately scratching the baby's belly. He knows Regina enough to be aware that there's no point in telling her to leave with Dawn while one of her children is crying. So he waits patiently, lets her try to soothe the child's sorrow... ineffectively. And considering how Ethan seems to be looking for his mother's breast, this excursion to the river might have to wait.

Regina sighs when she realizes what her son wants. Is it possible to spend a few hours without feeling like a milk farm? Regina's eyes abandon Ethan for a second, just enough to desperately meet Little John's compassionate ones, as he understands her train of thoughts, and ruined plans. Defeated, she sits back down and begins to settle Ethan comfortably in the sling in order to feed him.

_You need a break_ , a voice in her head whispers. But that's not really an option at the moment. At least, Ethan is now lashing out and greedily suckling, so it's quiet.

"Oh oh… Regina?"

Regina looks up at Connor, following his wary gaze, but the sound reaching her ears is enough explanation. Lena's awake too, and apparently pretty upset as her daughter is crying herself hoarse, face red, legs and arms tense.

"Lena…" Regina sighs.

Keeping a good hold on her son still suckling, she carefully gets up, presses a hand on her daughter's belly, trying to appease her. "Darling, calm down please."

"Let me," John offers, lifting the little girl in his arms and starting to rock her slowly. "Hey hey, little one. Why are you so upset?"

None of them pay attention to Dawn, who came back and is standing behind her mother, her towel in hand, calling her repeatedly, but Regina is too focused on her son gripping her breast and her other daughter still agitated in John's arms to notice the little girl's presence.

"Maybe she needs to be changed," John suggests, settling the newborn back in her basket and opening her diaper the best he can. "Or not. It's not even wet."

"Mommy?" Dawn calls again.

But Regina is still oblivious of the toddler's calls.

"I fed her barely an hour ago, I don't think she's already hungry." Looking down at the other child in her arms, she shakes her head. "And I could use a break from the constant breastfeeding."

"Mommy?"

Regina palms Lena's abdomen. "Maybe her belly hurts. Tuck told me she was suffering from… colic? I think that's the word he used. He said that's something normal for a baby, but that's one of the reasons she wakes up screaming quite regularly and there's little I can do to calm her."

The child's screams haven't quieted down a bit, getting on Regina's nerves, her patience running thin. "Lena, please sweetheart, just calm down."

Her voice sounds a little desperate, but moments like this have become her everyday life. She can't even sit down to breastfeed Ethan in peace, because Lena has to make a crisis at the same time.

"Try to put her on her belly," she explains to John. "Sometimes, massaging her-"

"Mommy?"

" _What_?" Regina yells when Dawn's insistent voice interrupts her. She swirls around to face her toddler, ripping Ethan off her breast at the same time, triggering the boy's screams as well when he spurts the milk he was drinking all over his mother's chest. Regina blows an annoyed breath and tries to wipe her dress the best she can with one of the towels in her little bag. "Damn it!" Then looking at Dawn, she spits, unable to hide her irritation. "Look at what you made me do, Dawn!"

"But, you say we go to the river and-"

"Can't you see that I'm busy with your brother and sister?" She yells, helping her son in a good position again. "I don't have time to go to the river right now. I have more important things to do than playing with you," Regina tells her harshly.

As the words leave her lips and she sees her daughter's face fall, shock written in the little blonde's blue eyes, Regina realizes her mistake, her own eyes opening wide in horror.

But it's too late.

"Oh my God...  _Dawn_!" She calls desperately, but her daughter is already running away. "Dawn, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

In her reflex to follow her daughter, she rips Ethan from her breast again, triggering the same situation like before, her chest covered in milk and her son screaming again.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" she lets out hopelessly, suppressing tears, glancing between her two screaming newborns and the direction in which Dawn disappeared.

"What's going on?" Alerted by the screams, Tuck arrives quickly, taking in the scene.

Regina is looking at Little John, who's waiting for her, Lena still screaming in his arms.

"Please!" She begs with tearful eyes.

He simply nods, carefully hands Lena to Tuck. "Can you try to calm her?" He asks, not waiting for an answer before he runs after his goddaughter.

Tuck stays silent at first, assessing the situation, Regina, half covered in milk, appeasing her son with a wobbling voice, Lena wailing in his arms, and Connor getting up from the bench and approaching the brunette slowly, wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her a hug.

Regina lets out a sob, a small smile piercing through her tears, adjusting Ethan in the sling now that the baby is quieter, and wrapping one arm around Connor's body.

"It's okay, Regina," the boy murmurs, his head pressed against her side.

This simple sentence, combined with his loving gesture, give Regina enough strength to pull herself together, sit down on the bench again with the boy next to her. She cups his chin and tenderly gazes at him.

"I love you so much, Connor. Thank you, sweetheart."

Her lips press against his forehead, and the contact, the love and sweetness emanating from the child, soothes Regina's anxiety and pain a little bit. So, she leaves Lena's care to Tuck, listening to his soft voice while he coos her daughter, and keeps Connor close for a few minutes.

When she pulls back a moment later, she ruffles his hair, kisses his temple and after an exchange of smiles speaking the words they don't voice, he goes back to his seat in front of his homework.

Tuck takes place next to her then, a calmer Lena suckling on his little finger snuggled against his chest.

"What happened?" He asks gently.

Biting her lower lip to prevent the tears from falling, Regina looks up from the sleeping form of her son in the sling. "Dawn wanted to go to the river and I initially said yes. But Lena and Ethan woke up and began crying at the same time, so when Dawn insisted, I... I just..." Tears are quietly falling down her cheeks again, and Regina lets them. She's too on edge to hold them back. "I told her she wasn't important." She waits for Tuck's reaction, but the man doesn't move, just listens, so she continues. "I didn't mean it.  _Of course_  I didn't, she's my little girl, I love her  _so_ much. But I was overwhelmed, and she caught me at the worst moment, and the words just came out..." She sighs and buries her face in her hands. "God, I'm such a horrible mother."

" _Cora._ " Her mother's name has Regina look up in confusion. "Was a horrible mother," Tuck resumes. " _You,_ are a loving, dedicated, sweet mother, who is currently swamped with twins barely two months old. You are exhausted, and you definitely lack a proper night of sleep. And I can say that without a doubt, Regina, because I know the adorable boy who comforted you despite his young age, will confirm it."

And indeed, when they look at him, Connor is proudly grinning and nodding eagerly. "You are the best mom in the whole world!" He exclaims.

Despite her sorrow, Regina can't help but chuckle, relaxing a little. "Thank you, Connor. But I certainly don't feel like it right now."

"You're tired, Regina," Tuck reasons. "You're in no state to see the situation beyond what just happened. I'm sure Dawn knows how much you love her and she'll forgive you in a heartbeat."

xxx

"Hey, my love!"

Regina greets Robin with a tired smile, immediately leans into his embrace and rests her head in the crook of his neck, exhaling a long breath, failing in holding back sobs.

"Are you alright, mom?"

Matthew is here too, her big boy who's finishing up the details about the school he wants to open. Of course, he and Robin immediately saw that she wasn't fine, and her tears confirmed their suspicions. Little John came back a little while ago, to inform Regina that Dawn was pretty upset, and that despite his best efforts, she refused to see or talk to her mother.

" _I tried to explain the situation to her, but she's convinced that you don't love her. Or at least, less than Matthew and the twins. And she doesn't know what she did wrong to deserve that."_

It devastated Regina. Knowing that her daughter was in such distress, and that  _she_ was the reason why was the last straw. Little John went back to Dawn, who was stubbornly refusing to exit his tent, while Tuck kept Regina company and unsuccessfully tried to mend her broken heart with comforting words.

"She had a pretty bad break down, and Dawn bore the brunt of that," he explains to Robin and Matthew. "Your daughter is with Little John and Connor, and she refuses to hear her mother's apologies. We thought it'd be best to wait until you two were back before Regina confronted her."

"You were right. I'm going to take things in hand from now," Robin says, hugging his wife and cradling her head. Regina is at the end of her tether, she's barely holding on. He needs to do something to help her get the rest she needs.

"She'll never forgive me," Regina whimpers against his shoulder.

Well... Fixing that situation is a priority. Then, he'll make sure Regina can have some sleep. Tomorrow is another day, one he –and their son, considering the determination in Matthew's eyes- will definitely spend at the camp with their family.

"Stop saying that, mom," Matthew is crouched down next to his parents, a hand on his mother's forearm. "Dawn loves you. She won't stay mad for very long once you take her in your arms."

Robin doesn't miss Tuck's wince. If his friend is this worried, it's that things are bad. Dawn is a smart, and incredibly stubborn 4 four-year-old child. When she's decided something, she sticks to it. Her mother's temper, just like Arthur had predicted on the day she was born. So he asks Regina to tell him the whole story, and his wife does. When she's done, he understands the situation better.

"Do you mind watching these two, Tuck?" Robin asks when glancing at his sleeping twins, each one in their basket.

"Of course not. Go!"

The short walk to John's tent is made in silence. Regina is tense. She messed up pretty bad, and she knows her daughter. Dawn loves her indeed, but this love is what makes the whole situation worse. She's been hurt by her own mother, the person who's supposed to take care of her and do nothing but show her how important and loved she is. And she failed at that.

_Maybe I am more like my mother than I thought_ , she can't help but think.

Robin calls his friend's name, and Connor flaps the tent open. The boy smiles shyly and lets them in. They find Dawn sitting on the ground with John in front of what they recognize to be Connor's wooden horses. If the child's face illuminates when she sees her father and brother, it falls instantly when she notices her mother and understands what must be going on.

John gets up after pressing a kiss to her cheek, telling her to be nice and remember what they discussed, and exits the cabin with his son, leaving the family alone. Dawn stubbornly stares at the horse in her hand, even when her father takes place next to her and gives her a hug.

"Hello, my big girl! Wanna tell me what's going on?"

Dawn's only reply is a shrug. She doesn't even look up to her father.

Robin tries to catch her gaze, but Dawn keeps avoiding him. He sits crossed-legged and lifts his daughter to settle her on his lap.

"Dawn, you have to talk to me so I can fix what's bothering you."

The child snuggles against his chest and mutters shyly. "Mommy don't love me."

Regina takes a step forward, but Matthew holds her back and Robin stops her with a look. Better get through Dawn while she's willing to talk rather than cutting her off and having her turn off.

"What makes you think that?"

"She say it."

Regina closes her eyes slowly. She feels Matthew's arms wrap around her shoulders, and leans in her son's embrace.

"Were those the exact words she used, Dawn?"

The little girl hesitates, but in the end, she shakes her head.

"She say playing with me isn't important."

"Alright," He adjusts his daughter so she's facing him. "Sweetie, do you love your mommy?" Dawn's nod is shy and, he has to admit, the hurt he reads on her face pains him. No wonder why Regina is in such a state and feeling so guilty. He would be too if he had caused this situation. "You know that mommy is very busy since your sister and brother were born, right?" Again, the same wordless nod. "But it doesn't mean that she loves you any less."

"But she say it, daddy!" Dawn counters.

"She didn't say that she didn't love you, little one. And if you ask her," he looks up at his wife. "I'm sure that she'll tell you how much she loves you."

Regina steps forward carefully, unwilling to throw off her wary daughter. Dawn is staring at her with hard eyes, unconvinced, hurt, heartbroken, her usual self-confidence gone. The brunette kneels in front of the toddler, and swallows back her tears. She needs to be the strong one, Dawn is just a child and she's her mother.

"I love you, my princess. I love you with all my heart, I swear."

"But you love Ethan and Lena more," Dawn argues, pouting and crossing her arms over her chest. "You always with them. You don't play with me anymore."

"I don't love them more than I love you," Regina assures. "I am... What I said, it wasn't true, I didn't mean one single word."

"Then why do you say that?"

"Because..." How do you explain a 4-year-old a situation that shouldn't be any of her concern?

She's still hesitant when Matthew crouches next to her. "Because mom is tired, Dawn. And when we're tired we often say things we don't mean." His sister looks at him with her brow knitted in confusion, so Matthew continues. "Remember when you were sick last time?" Dawn nods. "You were awake all night because of the fever, and when you joined us for breakfast you were all cranky and in a bad mood. Same happened with mom today."

"I'm sorry for the things I said, Dawn," Regina resumes, grateful and reinvigorated by her son's intervention. "I really am. Please, can you forgive me?"

The next seconds stir into a deep silence, all three adults focused on the 4-year-old who hasn't moved an inch and hasn't said a word, still looking her mother deeply in the eyes.

"Don't know," she finally lets out, looking down, letting a tear fall.

Her parents and brother sigh. Stubborn indeed... She even beats Regina on this one.

Robin gets up and hands the girl to her brother, who scoops her in his arms. "Stay with Matthew for a second, sweetheart. I'll be right back."

He leads Regina outside, where they walk a few steps to make sure Dawn won't hear them.

"I've never seen her like this," he admits, scratching the back of his head. "She's lost her trust in you."

"Tuck is wrong. I am exactly like my mother." Regina sighs, looking down.

Robin opens his arms and gathers his wife against him. "You're not, Regina. If you were, you wouldn't feel so miserable."

"I don't know what to do to fix this mess," She mutters against his chest.

"Well," Robin pulls back to look at her. "I think some time alone with her would really help."

"But how? You saw her, it's almost as if she was taking refuge in your arms to stay away from me."

"We won't let her say no. As much as I love her, she's a child, she doesn't get to have the final word. Tomorrow, you are going to spend the day with our daughter. You and Dawn need some mother-daughter time, away from the camp."

"And who would take care of the twins meanwhile?"

"Matthew and I will."

Regina arches an eyebrow. "How do you plan on feeding them? Forget the diapers and Lena's crisis. They still wake up every 3 hours to eat, and never at the same time so basically one of them always needs to be fed every hour and a half."

"I went to see Leanne today," Robin reveals. "I talked to her about the situation, how you can never get a minute of rest because one of the twins constantly needs you day and night. She mentioned something that could help. There's this new... device made from a horn, with a teat at the end, that some people who've had twins can use to help them feed their babies. They fill it with goat milk, or sometimes the mother's milk. It allows the mother to only have one child to breastfeed."

"Isn't it dangerous?"

"She admitted that Lena and Ethan are a bit young to use it, but she also said that she'll bring us one tonight and will stay overnight to show us how to safely feed our children." He covers her shoulders with his hands. "Give it a try, my love. You need some rest, and Dawn needs you. I'm going to take a few days off work so I can help you, but I believe that this horn could be an answer... At least until you've had some rest and the kids are less draining you."

Regina exhales loudly, then looks back up at her husband. "Alright. I trust Leanne, and I trust  _you_ ," she says as she brings a hand to his cheek. "Thank you, Robin. I didn't even ask yet, you knew exactly what I needed. As always."

Regina's smile is a relieved and honest one when she presses her lips to her husband's, moaning softly and full of a renewed energy when she falls back on her feet.

"Now, let's announce the news to our little storm."

xxx

As expected, Dawn had welcomed the news of a day spent with her mother with a doubtful pout. She stubbornly refused her arms, cuddles and bedtime story, despite Matthew's attempts at reasoning with her. But once morning rose, her parents didn't give her a choice.

"Look, sweetheart!" Regina says, pointing at a bush in front of them. "Berries! Why don't we get some for our lunch?"

She drags Dawn there, but her daughter still stubbornly pouts, barely paying attention to the fruits she usually picks with enthusiasm. Regina notices, refrains a sigh, forces her smile on, slightly tugging at Dawn's hand to catch her attention when she shows her a handful of blackberries –her favorite.

"Do you want some, Dawn?"

But the child's response is the same pouting face, and a shake of her head. "Not hungry."

Regina isn't deterred by her answer. The sleep she finally had last night filled her with a renewed energy. She will do whatever she has to do to get her daughter's trust back, no matter how long it takes.

"Alright, I'll save them for later." She puts them in the basket filled with their picnic, rises to her feet, and leads Dawn deeper into the forest. She and Robin decided on a girls' trip to the river, like the one they had initially planned.

During the rest of the walk, Regina tries to coax a smile out of her daughter, but so far, she is failing miserably. Dawn's stubbornness isn't a piece of cake to deal with, that much is certain. But the child doesn't know one thing: Her mother's stubbornness is legendary.

"There, I think this is the perfect place to stay."

Regina stops near a stream, not deep enough that Dawn would be in danger, but with enough water to allow them to play.

"I'm sure we're going to have a good time."

She unfolds a large blanket, places the basket of food on top, and reaches for her gourd. "Come here, sweetie. Drink some water." Regina says as she pours some water in her throat.

She turns around, lowering the gourd for her daughter... and faces an empty spot.

"Dawn?"

Regina frowns, turns on her heels.

"Dawn?"

Her heart rate accelerates when she realizes that her daughter is nowhere to be seen.  _Please, anything but that!_  Regina silently begs as fear seizes her.

_You let go of her hand for barely a minute. She can't be far._  Regina tries to reason.  _You've been trained to track traces, you will find her!_

"Dawn, sweetheart! Where are you?" She calls with insistence. "This is not funny!"

She finds the girl's footprints strolling away from where she left her, and she follows them, until she notices another footprint... One that doesn't belong to a human being.

"Dawn!" She calls, frantically this time. Following an animal into the forest... Another one of her daughter's best ideas...

Regina follows the traces, fighting her anxiety and anger, trying to stay calm. The last thing she needs is to upset her daughter even more... even if Dawn is upsetting  _her_ right now.

_I love you, sweetheart, but I would greatly appreciate it if you were a bit less reckless and curious._

"Dawn, damnit! Answer me!" Regina calls again. She looks around her, but her daughter is nowhere to be seen, and her steps are farther and farther apart, as if she had been running...

_Running from her horrible mother who makes her believe she isn't loved._

There!

Regina freezes, listens carefully. Yes, that's it! Her daughter's voice! Regina follows the light giggle, the low words she cannot hear. Who is Dawn talking to? She pushes away a bush, and discovers... Dawn, sat among young wild boars, petting and talking to them with a large grin. Regina holds her breath immediately. She needs to get Dawn out of there before the mother is back.

"Sweetheart?" She calls gently, getting her daughter's attention, her happy face looking up at her with a smile that slightly falls. "Dawn, come with me," Regina says slowly, checking her surroundings, taking a careful step towards her daughter and holding out her hand for her. "We have to go."

"Wanna stay with my new friends," Dawn argues.

Damn stubbornness!

"Sweetie, they are wild animals, it's dangerous to stay here."

"But they are my friends!" The girl replies with nonchalance.

Regina suppresses a roll of her eyes. "Sweetheart, please!" She insists. "Come with me. If their mommy comes back, she won't appreciate it when she sees you with her babies."

Dawn knits her brow. "Why?"

"Because she will think you're going to harm them. Now come!"

"But I'm not-"

"Dawn!" Regina cuts her off firmly, suddenly alert, her expression so tensed her daughter freezes. "Come to me. Now," she says with a tone that doesn't leave any room for argument. Her voice is urgent, her eyes wide and pleading. The mother of the little boars has just spotted her daughter, and if Dawn doesn't move out of the way very soon...

Dawn must have realized the dangerous situation, because she's staring at the adult boar with worried eyes, then glances at Regina. "Mommy?"

"Get up slowly, sweetheart. No sudden moves. Come towards me," she explains as Dawn does as she's told.

The boar's tail and mane are erected, its head straight, eyes fixed on Dawn. Then, the animal groans a deep and threatening sound that Regina recognizes immediately. There's no time left, so she urges, "Dawn, now!"

The little girl starts running towards her, Regina crouching to scoop her up in her arms as the wild boar charges at her. She catches her daughter, but the animal is still after them, so Regina runs, holding her daughter who's clutching to her. As she hears the boar follow, an idea strikes her. She won't confront an adult wild boar protecting its children with the simple knife attached to her belt, she's no match and killing a mother would leave the babies unprotected. But she can stop it without harming it.

"Hold on tight," she warns Dawn, the little girl's grip tightening around her neck.

Regina suddenly stops and turns around to face the boar, and holds up her hand in front of her. The animal doesn't have time to stop before the blast of magic hits it, stopping it right in its track. A little stunned, it takes a moment to recover, giving enough time for Regina to hide behind a bush. If it doesn't see them, it should stop chasing them. And indeed, after maybe a minute, Regina hears the animal stray from where it was in the opposite direction, grunting a little on its way.

Regina lets out the breath she was holding, and releases her hold on her daughter. But Dawn doesn't. The little girl is clinging to her with all her strength, shaking, breathing heavily in her neck. When Regina tries to pull back, Dawn tightens her grip, letting out a small sob, to which her mother responds with a comforting hand rubbing her back, and kisses on her head.

"Shhh, sweetheart. It's okay now. Everything is okay my princess. You're safe. I've got you. Mommy's here."

She stays there until her daughter calms down, until her fear fades, sobs subsiding, keeping up the soothing touches and words, reveling in this intimacy they haven't shared in quite a while. When Dawn finally feels ready to pull back, she looks up at her mother with puffy eyes that Regina quickly wipes tenderly with her thumb, before pressing another kiss to her daughter's forehead. She should scold her for her recklessness, Regina thinks, but Dawn learned the lesson by herself. A simple warning will do.

"Are you feeling better?" She asks softly.

Dawn wordlessly nods, pressing her head on Regina's shoulder.

"Now," her mother resumes, brushing her hair away from her forehead. "You know it's not safe to explore the forest on your own." Another silent nod. "Good. Do you want to resume our plan to play by the river?" She asks with a more cheerful tone.

Dawn's nod is a bit more enthusiastic this time, and she attempts a small smile. "Sorry, mommy."

Regina is taken back by the sudden and unexpected apology, and she's not quite certain what Dawn is apologizing for, but it doesn't matter right now. Her daughter needs to feel safe, and  _loved_ , and that's something Regina can definitely do.

"That's alright, my princess." She gets up from her crouched position, keeping Dawn in her arms. She has a feeling her daughter isn't ready to be put down right now. "Come on! Let's go to the river."

The walk to the river is short and quiet, one of Regina's hands brushing Dawn's forehead soothingly, the child's head resting on her mother's shoulder. When Regina spots the blanket and untouched baskets, she sighs in relief. Wild animals could have ransacked everything.

She's about to put Dawn on the ground, but her daughter whines and grips her neck, forbidding her to release her.

"Dawn, sweetie," Regina begins, kneeling down. "Look at me." She pulls on the girl's arms unsuccessfully. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I'm right here with you."

She feels her daughter beginning to let go, and her voice murmur in her ear. "Promise?"

Well, her insecurity isn't totally gone, obviously. She still needs reassurance and to be certain that her mother will always be here for her. So Regina sits down crossed-legged, helping her daughter on her lap and keeping her close.

"I promise you, my beautiful princess," she assures, the tip of her forefinger poking Dawn's nose and making her giggle. "I will always,  _always_ , be here for you, because you're my little girl and I love you more than anything. I know I hurt you yesterday, and I apologize." Dawn looks at her fidgeting hands at that, so Regina tilts her chin up. "You are my big girl. All I want is for you to be happy. And if it means that you need to spend more time with me, I will make that happen."

The little girl looks up at the last sentence, her eyes surprised but shining, full of hope. Regina sends her the most loving and reassuring smile she possesses, enveloping Dawn from her arms and motherly touch, placing a delicate kiss on her forehead.

"Now," she says when she pulls back, facing her daughter's smile. "Should we bathe in the stream?"

xxx

"... so the sorceress created a bracelet to turn Ariel's tail into legs. That way, the young mermaid princess would simply have to wear the bracelet to be with her human prince Eric, and remove it to visit her family in the ocean."

"And they lived happily forever!" Dawn finishes for her mother, clasping her hands excitedly, her face radiant, staring at the animated figures made of water that Regina magically created to illustrate her story.

The woman laughs at her daughter's enthusiasm. "Yes, sweetheart." She releases her magic, the figures vanishing in front of them as she delicately pushes a strand of blond hair away from Dawn's temple. "They lived happily ever after."

Dawn sighs contently and lets herself fall against her mother's chest, Regina's arms closing over her small frame instantly. "I love stories about princess."

"Did you like this one?" She whispers against her temple, lips closing over her skin for a soft kiss.

"Yes!" Dawn exclaims. "I love your stories mommy," she says while moving to snuggle against her mother's chest, tucking her head under her chin and closing her eyes.

Regina begins to rock her softly, one of her hands brushing her daughter's hair. Between their misadventure this morning, the several hours they spent bathing and playing in the river, their copious lunch, and the mermaid's story, they just had a long and exhausting day. Judging by the way Dawn is rubbing her eyes, she will probably fall asleep very soon. So, Regina focuses on her daughter, on keeping a steady rhythm to let her slip towards sleep peacefully. They should head back, she thinks, but today has been a blessing, a much-needed mother-daughter private time. She loves her twins, but this quietness is more than welcome, and it's been a while since she's been able to enjoy a full day with her big girl.

It doesn't take long for Dawn to fall asleep. Seeing her relaxed beautiful face resting against her chest, makes Regina's heart swell with love. The little girl is perfect, in every way. Nothing can compare with the feeling of holding her daughter against her. Carefully scooting back to rest her back against a tree, Regina settles comfortably, with her child safely tucked in her arms, and closes her eyes. When they go back to the camp, she will be back to her newborn twins, her husband, her grow-up son, her duties. But for now, she'll enjoy some more time with her four-year-old adorable daughter.


	2. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's my first participation to #OQUpdateMonth.
> 
> This OS answers several prompts, some entirely, some partly. So you'll get: Cuddly scenes with Regina and Robin, Dawn is sick and Regina takes care of her, A glimpse into Regina's pregnancy, Regina and Robin's reaction to having twins, Matthew and Dawn's reactions to having twins' siblings. 
> 
> Happy reading! 

 

* * *

Unexpected 

"Remember to keep your elbow up, even after you released your arrow. Same for your bow arm. Don't be surprise to see your arrow prick down if you lower your arm when you fire."

Regina walks behind the men aligned to the target, bracing their bow, an arrow ready to be shot. She notices Arthur correcting a newcomer who is having difficulties in holding his bow, waits until her friend has stepped back before giving the order.

"Shoot!"

"Regina?"

Regina startles at the call of her name, looking away from the targets and facing Helena, carrying a shivering Dawn, curled up and coughing violently against the woman's chest. Regina instantly rushes towards her child, gathering her in her arms and frowning when she feels how feverish Dawn is. She glances at Helena in confusion.

"She was cranky this morning." the woman explains. "Was coughing a little. I paid it no mind until I realized she was feverish."

Regina rocks her daughter against her, trying to look at Dawn's face, that the little girl has buried in her chest.

"Hey sweetie," she calls gently, moving Dawn's hair away from her face. "How are you feeling?"

Dawn responds with a whimper mixed with a groan, snuggling up to her when a new cough fit shakes her already trembling little body. Regina doesn't need more. She turns towards Arthur, who interrupted the lesson and joined her to check on the little girl too.

"Take care of her, Regina. I can finish without you."

"Thank you." she says with a grateful look, adjusting her daughter in her arms then looking at Helena. "I'll take things from now, Helena. Thank you for bringing her to me."

"You're welcome."

Regina presses a kiss to Dawn's forehead, and leaves the shooting range. Dawn indeed was grumpy and more tired than usual this morning, but it was nothing bad or alarming. She should check with Tuck what's going on, and then she and her daughter will both get some rest. Feeling her back tense and the muscles stir, Regina sighs. It won't hurt her to rest either. She's pregnant again, has slowed down more than she did when she was expecting Dawn, yet her back is already hurting like hell, and staying up for hours during archery lessons are doing nothing to help.

She catches sight of Tuck exiting his cabin, and calls his name, hurrying up to catch up with him, adjusting Dawn against her the best she can with her growing belly.

"Hey, Regina. What can I do for y-"

Dawn's cough and whimper answer his question, his brow furrowing as he tilts his head in his cabin's direction, inviting Regina to follow him inside.

"Helena just brought her to me, saying that Dawn had fever."

Tuck's hand brushes the little's girl forehead, then back, watching her tremble and snuggle against her mother.

"Indeed. Beside that and the cough, is there anything else that you noticed?"

"She was in a fool mood this morning and looked more tired than usual. Aside from that, not really."

"Alright." Tuck tries to catch Dawn's gaze, but the child is clutching to Regina desperately, refusing to let her go. "Would you agree to let me examine you, Dawn?" he asks gently, rubbing the little girl's back.

Dawn shakes her head no without looking at him, muttering a whining  _Mommy_  and tightening her hold on her mother.

Regina tries to pull back, but Dawn doesn't let her go. "Sweetie, I'm not going anywhere. But Tuck needs to see what's going on with you, okay? It won't be long, and I will stay with you all along."

Another whine, another shake of the toddler's head. Regina sighs. Her daughter's stubbornness is sometimes exhausting, but this is not a whim. Dawn is burning up and clearly not feeling well. She can't really scold her for not listening.

Tuck must have sensed her struggle, because he places a reassuring hand on her arm. "Sit down and keep her in your arms, Regina. I'll manage, don't worry."

With time and reassurance, tucked in the safety of her mother's embrace, Dawn finally lets Tuck check on her without any protest.

"Alright." Tuck concludes as he moves away to look at his shelves where the vials of medication are stored. "This is nothing serious." He explains. "A little infection that will pass within a few days. Usually, fever lasts a couple of days, the cough lingers for a bit longer." He turns around and hands Regina several vials. "Your little storm will be back to her energetic self by the end of the week. In the meantime, give her this for the fever," He points at a pack of 6 vials. "One full vial, three times a day. And this one," he shows a bigger vial. "is for the cough. Doesn't make miracles but it helps a little. Pour a few drops in a glass of water 5 or 6 times a day. Most of all, keep her hydrated. She probably won't eat much, and that's not problematic, but staying hydrated is important."

Regina nods, shoves the vial into the satchel at her belt, and smiles at her friend. "Thank you, Tuck. I'll give her both medications and then the little princess is gonna take a much-needed nap." She says while pressing a kiss to Dawn's temple. The child is still in her arms, eyes closed, slowly falling asleep.

Tuck brushes her cheek tenderly, smiling warmly at Regina when he looks up. "Don't hesitate to tell me if you need anything."

"I will."

xxx

Regina take off her coat the best she can with Dawn half asleep in her arms, deposits her satchel on her nightstand and begins to lay down Dawn on her bed. But the loss of contact wakes up the little girl, who starts whining again, gripping Regina's shirt when she tries to pull back.

"Shh, sweetheart." she coos softly. "I'm here."

"Mommy..." Dawn mutters as she clutches to her.

Regina rubs the little girl's back soothingly, murmuring in her hair. "Stay here for a minute, so I can prepare your medication, okay sweetheart? And then I'll lie down with you."

Dawn doesn't move immediately, but then she pulls back slightly, still shivering, coughing several times and whimpering each time. Regina removes her daughter's shoes and coat, and then hurries up to pour a large glass of fresh water, dropping a few drops of one of the potions for the cough, and opening a vial for the fever. She then takes place next to her daughter.

"Come on sweetheart," she encourages gently as she presents Dawn the opened vial. "Drink this."

Dawn might have her temper, but when she's sick, she doesn't relent in taking medication, and in less than a minute she has swallowed down the treatment for the fever and the glass of water, cuddling against her mother's thigh while Regina puts everything on the bedside table.

She brushes Dawn's hair softly, watching her daughter with a heart so full of love Regina thinks it might explode. And what if it did? This feeling right now, the love she feels for her child, is the deepest and strongest love she ever experienced.

She removes Dawn from her thigh gently, pushes the covers, slipping under the blankets and inviting Dawn to lay down with her. Her daughter doesn't need to be told twice. She curls up immediately, snuggling against her chest, clenching her little fists, her teeth chattering with each tremble caused by the fever.

Regina presses a kiss to Dawn's forehead, threading her fingers through her blonde hair slowly, and closes her eyes.

xxx

She wakes up to the sound of the tent flipping open, blinks several times against the light, feeling the warmth of a hand against her cheek before opening her eyes to the soft smile of her husband.

"Hey." she mutters, her voice still hoarse from sleep.

"Hey," Robin replies. "I just arrived from work. Tuck told me Dawn was sick."

"Yeah." Regina glances at their daughter, still sound asleep against her chest, gripping her mother's shirt tightly. She lays an affectionate hand against her forehead. "It's nothing big, but it knocked her out."

"I see that." Robin brushes his daughter's cheek with the back of his finger, tucking her blonde hair behind her hair. "At least you used that time to rest too." He says to his wife.

Regina nods contently. "I needed it. This pregnancy is more exhausting than when I was carrying Dawn."

Robin rests his palm on his wife's large belly, smiling absentmindedly as he caresses the curve. It wasn't planned, but this new pregnancy is a gift from the sky. He bends forward, pressing a kiss on top of her belly.

"How was the baby?"

Regina's hand covers Robin's over her abdomen. "It was fine. Decided to sleep with its sister and mother."

Robin laughs softly, embracing the happiness invading him at the sight of his pregnant wife and their child nestled against her. For a moment, they stay like this, just looking at each other, smiling softly, tracing soothing patterns on Dawn's back, watching her cough in her sleep, her small body tensing every time, before relaxing.

He lies against his wife, both watching their child as they enjoy a moment of peace.

"How was work?" Regina asks, leaning her head against her husband.

Robin drops a smooth kiss into her neck, smiling when she shivers and sighs contently. "Busy. There was some agitation in town with a group of kids. A merchant had an altercation with them, claiming that they had stolen from him."

"Did they?"

"Yes, but it took us a while to prove it. One of the kids had escaped during the altercation, but Colin found him hiding his catch in their cart."

"Did you arrest them all?"

"We had to. However, when we realized that they were a group of orphans only trying to survive, the merchant relented in condemning them."

"So what did you do?"

"We gave the children a choice: Join the Merry Men's camp, being given access to a shelter, food, and education, and to pay for their misdeed, take turn every day so one of them is always at the shop helping the merchant in his job."

"I bet they took that option."

Robin presses a soft kiss to her temple, then another one when Regina slightly moans in appreciation. "They did. Colin and John are showing them their tent as we speak."

Regina sighs contently, satisfied to know that those children will be taken care of now. Her baby moves in her belly, and she smiles. She takes in her daughter asleep and breathing regularly against her chest, and focuses on her husband enveloping her like a soft blanket, grateful to have been blessed with such wonderful family. She cards her fingers through Dawn's hair tenderly, lovingly gazing at her little girl.

"Good. Every child should have a good family and be loved and taken care of."

As if on cue, the little blondie in her arms slightly moves and sighs, coughing dryly, and Regina bends a little, cupping the back of her daughter's head as she watches Dawn tiredly opening her eyes. She rubs her eyes with her small fists, yawning, then opening her arms for a hug with an exhausted  _Mommy_.

Regina sits up, lifts her daughter up against her, the toddler wrapping her arms around her neck and resting her head on her shoulder while she presses a warm kiss to her forehead.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"Tired." Dawn replies with a small voice. When she looks up and meets her father's eyes, she extends her arm towards him. "Daddy." she calls weakly.

Robin smiles at her, bending forward to kiss her cheek and rub her back while she's still in Regina's arms.

"Hello, my little thief. Mommy told me you were sick."

Dawn's answer is a nod and a new cough fit, one that has her whining and snuggling against her mother.

"Maybe you two should stay warm in here." Robin suggests when he looks up at his wife. "I'll bring you dinner when it's ready."

"Yeah, it's a good idea." Regina agrees, adjusting Dawn in her arms. The child rubs her eyes and yawns tiredly, before resting her right cheek against her mother's chest with puppy eyes.

Robin can't help brushing his daughter's cheek, smiling at her sheepish face as she's still waking up. Dawn's usual endless energy and boldness has left place to a different side of her, definitely calmer, but just as touching and adorable. He bends forward to kiss his wife and child, caress Regina's abdomen and gets up from the bed.

"I should check on the boys. I'll see you in a bit."

Regina nods and smiles. "Thank you, Robin." Once her husband is gone, she turns towards her daughter, rubbing Dawn's back when she coughs several times. Kissing her forehead, she realizes that the fever doesn't seem to be back. Good.

"Mommy?"

She hums softly when her daughter's weak and raspy voice comes out.

"Why your belly big?"

Regina smiles, looks down to see her daughter stares at her abdomen. She takes her hand, and gently presses it to her curve.

"Because your baby sister or brother is in it, Dawn, and it needs to grow to become strong like you one day." When her daughter frowns at her, Regina explains. "Do you remember when Daddy and I told you that you were going to become a big sister? That there was a baby in mommy's belly?" Dawn's frowns smoothers into a nod when she remembers the talk they've had with her after they discovered the pregnancy. "Well, at first, babies are  _really really_ tiny," Regina explains, mimicking her own words with her fingers. "And with time, they grow up. Just like you are."

Dawn looks up at her with tired, but shiny eyes, her malice back, proof that she feels better as she slowly emerges from her sleepy daze.

"I grow up?" she questions genuinely.

Regina chuckles and nods. "Of course, my princess. One day, you'll be as big as Matthew." she reveals on the tone of confidence, laughing softly when Dawn's eyes grow as big as sausages.

"Really, mommy?"

Regina gives her a serious nod, then gently cups her chin. "Yes, Dawn. You already are my big girl, but everyday you're getting bigger and bigger."

Her daughter grins at her, proud, her sickness forgotten as medication and rest seem to have done their job. Suddenly, she startles, removing her hand from her mother's belly, as if she'd been burned. "It move, mommy." she says warily, frowning.

Regina rubs her back and smiles reassuringly. "It does. The baby moves sometimes."

Opening her eyes wide with interest, Dawn glances between her mother and where her sibling lies. "Again!" she exclaims happily, coughing several times.

Regina guides her daughter's hand on her abdomen, searching for another movement, unsure if there will be one, the baby isn't that big yet and the kicks aren't as frequent as they can be in a more advanced pregnancy.

Dawn laughs happily at the next kick, looking a bit more like the energetic little girl her mother knows, although she's still coughing regularly and refusing to leave her mother's arms.

The evening is spent in the tent, Robin and Matthew having dinner with them, and they all discuss Dawn's sickness, Regina's pregnancy, Matthew's school, Robin's work.

But soon, Regina feels Dawn snuggle against her, the fever rising again. So, she gives her daughter the medication, and helps her lie under the covers, her daughter falling asleep in the blink of an eye.

xxx

Dawn's fever is high the next morning, and she's cranky and in a foul mood for breakfast, so Regina takes the day off. She spends it in her tent, cuddling with her daughter, telling her stories, playing a little when her daughter feels better, letting her sleep and resting herself when needed. The day passes by slowly, until Robin and Matthew join them after work, having dinner in their tent again.

Regina and Robin share memories with their children, Matthew discusses his doubts and hopes about the school he opened with Jenna and Jonas, and Dawn spends her time moving from arms to arms, taking from her parents and brother all the comfort and tenderness she needs.

The day after that, if the cough is still present, as Tuck had warned, the fever isn't, and Dawn appears to feel better. So Regina and Robin decide to put her back to daycare, knowing very well that in case of any problem, Regina would be able to take care of her.

But if Dawn seems to be almost back to her usual energetic self, Regina feels a tiredness and itching in her throat get worse as the day passes. Until, in the middle of the afternoon, she's seized by a wave of exhaustion so strong that she struggles to focus on the class. She feels dizzy, sweating, the back of her throat burning. She barely hears what Arthur is explaining, her strength abandoning her when she wobbles and almost fall, catching herself on a tree at the last second.

"Regina!"

Arthur is by her side, guiding her to the bench and helping her sit down, one hand over her forehead and the other on her shoulder, supporting her.

"Hey there! Are you okay?" he asks with concern.

Regina nods weakly, too fuzzy and weak to speak a word.

"Can someone get Tuck please?" Arthur requests to the students, two of them rushing immediately in direction of the Friar's cabin. Regina lets out a dry cough, so violent it makes her see stars dancing before her eyes. Arthur keeps her stable, one hand rubbing her arm, not looking away from her. "Looks like your daughter contaminated you."

Regina closes her eyes, and manages to nod as the dizziness fades. "Yeah. I feel completely worn out, as if I had been run over by a carriage."

She coughs again, and Arthur unties her gourd from her belt, and hands it to her, Regina drinking several gulps willingly. By the time she gives it back to Arthur, Tuck is there, taking place next to her.

"What's going on?"

"I was giving an explanation, and suddenly I saw her almost pass out. Given how burning her forehead is and her cough, I wouldn't be surprised if she caught what Dawn had."

Tuck quickly checks on Regina, and gives Arthur a firm nod. "It looks like it indeed. Can you continue your class without her? I'd prefer for her to rest, especially with the baby."

Arthur smiles at his friend. "Of course. Take her to her tent. And  _you_ ," he says to Regina with a pointed finger. "Take all the time you need. Even if it's the full week, alright? I don't want you back here until you're in perfect shape."

Regina is about to argue, she's been absent for two days already, and they aren't too many of them two to handle archery courses... but she's exhausted, definitely in no state to give any course, and Tuck is right. With her pregnancy, she should definitely go easy. So she gets up with her friends' help, thanks Arthur, and lets Tuck lead her to her tent. Once there, she lies down tiredly, already shivering and coughing harshly.

"Now, I understand why Dawn was so down."

Tuck heads towards the small table to pour Regina a large glass of fresh water, and sits down on her bed.

"You need to rest at least as much as she did, if not more." Tuck warns.

Regina frowns, a hand covering her stomach. "Is there any risk for the baby?"

Tuck's hand covers hers, and he assures with a reassuring voice. "There shouldn't be. But I don't want to take any risk, so I don't want you to make any effort, alright? You stay in bed." he insists when Regina is about to protest. "I'll check on you regularly, I'll ask Zelena to do the same, and I'll see if Robin can stay with you tomorrow."

Regina shakes her head. "I can take care of myself. Don't ask everyone to disturb their schedules just to watch me while I'll sleep."

Tuck gives her a look. " _Everyone_ is your husband, your sister and me, so you please let us be judges of what we should or shouldn't do for you."

She has nothing to reply to that, and Tuck knows it, so he urges her under the covers, places the glass of water on her bedside table, and gets up. "I'll get something for your fever and I'll be back."

Regina follows Tuck's order and stays in bed all day, but it's not really as if she had any say in the matter. The sickness pulls her under, making her feel as if she hadn't closed her eyes in an entire week, despite the last two days' rest. Her sleep is so deep that she doesn't even hear her sister and Tuck regularly checking on her.

She's awoken by the screams of happy children exiting school. She rubs her eyes and stretches, her body as sore as if she had been into a fight. When she rises onto her elbow, she realizes that the sheets are damped from her sweat, and sighs. She will have to change them before Robin goes to bed tonight. She grabs the glass of fresh water waiting for her, and drinks it entirely, putting it back in place and letting herself fall back into the cushions.

It's been a while since she got sick, so she doesn't know if the exhaustion plaguing her is only due to the disease or to a combination with her pregnancy. But sleeping helped. She might feel foggy right now, but it's mostly due to her recent awakening. The nausea is already fading as she blinks away the remnant of sleep.

Willing to focus on something else, she lets her hands wander on her abdomen, smiling at the sight of the curve, the knowledge that her baby lies there. This time, with no threat upon their heads, she was able to enjoy her pregnancy since day one, to share it with Robin immediately. It's a relief, to live it fully, entirely different from when she was pregnant with Dawn and the fear of losing her baby had been a daily companion for months. She can't wait to meet her new child. Her daughter is already a blessing, her greatest joy and happiness, this new one will only add to it.

"Be quiet, honey. You don't want to wake your mommy if she's-"

Zelena stops her sentence when she realizes that her sister is awake, and smiles. She releases Dawn's hand, and lets the little girl run to her mother and climb on the bed.

"Mommy!" the little girl calls happily.

Regina chuckles and sits up to take her daughter in her arms, pressing several kisses to her temple, rubbing her back when she hears her cough several times. But Dawn pulls back with a grin from ear to ear that has Regina melting. How come was she granted with such a wonderful and beautiful daughter?

"Aunt Zelena say you sick." Dawn says as her face falls a little, frowning. "And we take care of you."

Regina cups her daughter's cheek tenderly, bending forward to press a kiss to the top of her nose, making her giggle. "The best way for that is to give me a  _huge_ hug."

Dawn doesn't need to be told twice, she snuggles in her mother's arms immediately, nesting her face in her neck, her little hand gripping her mother's shirt tightly.

"She absolutely wanted to check on you when I told her that you were sick." Zelena explains, taking her sister's hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Better after a good sleep." The brunette admits, brushing her daughter's head. "What time is it?"

"Almost 6pm. Robin and Matthew should arrive soon."

Regina nods. "Where is my adorable nephew?"

"Nathan is with his father." Zelena replies. "I wanted to bring him here but Tuck told me that it wasn't a very good idea. He's only 6 months old and-"

Regina waves her hand. "Don't worry, I understand and I agree with Tuck. I'll get to kiss his chubby cheeks once I'll be healed."

"Which should be soon, if you recover as quickly as this one." Zelena tickles Dawn, who bursts out laughing and wriggles in her mother's arms, trying to avoid her aunt but failing miserably. The scene ends when Robin and Matthew enter the tent, wondering what must have caused all that noise, laughing at the sight of Dawn giggling and breathless against her mother's chest, and Zelena caressing her cheek softly.

"Daddy!" Dawn exclaims when she sees her father, then adds as she disentangles herself from Regina's arms, getting up on the bed and almost falling. "Matthew!"

Regina and Zelena stabilize her, and Robin is quick to lift his daughter in his arms, hugging her tightly before Dawn requests to jump in her brother's arms.

"Someone is back to her normal self." Matthew laughs softly, settling his sister comfortably in his arms. "Were you nice to mommy, Dawn?"

The little girl's energetic nod is confirmed by her mother.

"She was adorable."

Zelena gets up to let Robin take place next to his wife, using that moment to say hello and give a hug to her nephew.

"Are you and the baby alright?" Robin asks with concern, frowning, a hand covering Regina's abdomen.

Regina smiles at her husband.

"Yes, Robin. It's nothing serious. Tuck is just being cautious, that's all."

"I'll still spend tomorrow with you."

Regina rolls her eyes. "You don't have to-"

"But I want to." Robin cuts her, hand rubbing in circle over her belly. "You took care of Dawn when she was sick. Now it's my turn to make sure that you and our baby are alright."

xxx

"Let me help you."

Regina bends to catch the sheet, but Robin's tone startles her. "No effort!" he reminds firmly, by pulling the sheets to him and away from Regina. She gives him a look, but he stands firm. "I can make the bed alone. You sit and rest."

Regina sighs but relents, holding her belly before taking place in the small seat in their tent. She watches Robin work on his task, and smirks. Aside from her previous pregnancy, she's always been the one to take care of housework, so she's not used to see her husband do it.

"I could get used to this, you know?"

Robin cranes his neck to glance at her, still bended forward, his back on her. "To what?"

"To you doing housework. More specifically, to  _watch_ you doing housework?" In front of her husband's lack of reaction, she adds, staring at his ass. "I have a pretty good view from that angle."

Robin freezes, and Regina smiles. He straightens, turns around, and walks to her with a large smile. "Oh, so you're only interested in getting an eyeful, aren't you? And me who thought that you appreciated the care I give you."

He places one hand on each side of Regina, resting on the back of the chair, and closes the gap between them.

"On the contrary," she replies, licking her lips. "I appreciate everything I can get from you."

Their kiss is slow, but deep, long, full of love and tenderness, one of Robin's hands cupping the back of Regina's head as one of her hands crawls all the way up his chest and to his neck, settling against his cheek tenderly.

She pulls back, coughing several times, swallowing heavily and clearing her throat. She sighs, and rests her forehead against her husband's. "When I'll feel better, remind me to pick up right where we just left off."

Robin chuckles, kisses her forehead, and moves away. "I won't forget such delightful offer, my love."

He finishes to make the bed with a grin mirroring his wife's, before removing the covers, inviting her to lie down. "In the meantime, come here get some rest."

xxx

Regina gets Tuck's approval to go back to work two days later, and is happy to join Arthur to the training field. As much as she enjoyed the time spent resting and with her family, she missed work, and being outside breathing fresh air is helping her tremendously.

However, she feels the muscles of her back stir more than usual, and by the end of the day, there's a lingering pain in her lower abdomen and an unusual tiredness that she doesn't like. It might be nothing, but Regina isn't ready to take any risk. She heads for Helena's daycare, and can't help a smile when Dawn spots her and runs in her direction with an excited ' _Mommy!'._  She crouches to hug her daughter, but winces and groans when she receives the little girl against her. Helena is by her side immediately.

"Are you alright?" she asks with concern, a hand over Regina's arm.

"Yeah." the brunette replies, dropping Dawn on the ground and getting up with the woman's help. "But my stomach and back are hurting. I'd like to see Tuck and make sure there's no problem with the baby. Can you keep an eye on Dawn in the meantime?"

"Sure, no problem."

Regina looks down at her daughter with a smile. "Stay with Helena for a moment, sweetheart. I'll be back in five minutes."

"You still sick, mommy?" Dawn asks with a small voice.

Regina crouches in front of her, a hand rubbing her lower abdomen, sighing when the muscles in her back stir.

"No, don't worry. I'd just like to discuss something with Tuck, that's all." She kisses her daughter's forehead. "Be a good girl while waiting for me, alright?"

She finds Tuck discussing with Zelena not far from his cabin, and she walks to them carefully, unwilling to trigger the pain again.

"Hello!" Regina greets, stopping next to them. "Am I interrupting?"

"Not at all!" Zelena says. "I was simply asking Tuck his opinion about a pregnant woman I saw this afternoon in Nottingham. What's up?"

"I- There's this pain in my back and belly that has started this afternoon. I just wanted to make sure it was nothing."

"Sure. Come in here!" Tuck invites, Zelena following them inside.

Regina takes place on the examination table, and shows them where the pain is.

"It looks like the pain I had when I was pregnant with Dawn. But I hadn't felt anything similar during this pregnancy."

"Let's see..."

Tuck palms her abdomen, looking for the source of the pain, frowning and focused, while Zelena asks Regina questions about potential bleeding or other symptoms that could be problematic during a pregnancy.

But Regina freezes when Tuck does. He suddenly stops, furrowing his brow, checking again and again the same thing, his behavior raising panic in Regina.

"Zelena, do you mind giving me your opinion, please?" he requests.

The redhead nods and takes his place, palming the same area, then the rest of her abdomen, silent and focused. She examines her for a time that feels like hours, which has Regina growing worried.

"What's going on?" When no one answers her, she insists. "Tuck? Zelena? Is the baby okay?"

She catches sight of the look that passes between her sister and friend, and it does little to reassure her. She's about to yell at them to tell her what's going on, but Robin chooses that exact time to enter the room, walking to her immediately.

"Hey! Helena told me you were afraid there might be something wrong with the baby. Is it okay?"

Regina sighs and waves towards Tuck and Zelena with annoyance.

"I don't know! Ask them! They've found something but haven't said anything to me yet!"

Robin turns towards his friends with a lifted eyebrow.

Tuck and Zelena exchange another hesitant look, before the woman starts. "The pregnancy is going well. The pain you've felt is simply your body adjusting to the situation, and the fact that you went back to work after several days spent resting may have played a part in triggering it. But-"

She turns towards Tuck, who continues. "But there's something we hadn't seen before, as it was too early in your pregnancy to be detected sooner."

"What is it?" Regina asks, her voice carrying the panic she's full of. "Is there a problem with the baby?"

"No, Regina." he pauses. "Your babies are perfectly fine."

There's a silence.

A deep, very long silence, as Regina's eyes widen, and Robin stares at his friend in shock.

" _Babies_?" Regina questions as she sits up fully, wincing and bringing a hand to her stomach.

Zelena bites her lip nervously, while Tuck clears his throat, both uncomfortable as they are unable to detect in Regina's behavior if this is good or bad news.

Well, knowing her and how much she loves her children, it would probably be good news.

But her astonished look and the anxiety piercing in her voice don't usually mix well together.

"Yes, Regina. You're expecting twins." Tuck dares confirm.

The thunder he was expecting doesn't come, as Regina lets herself fall back in a sigh, still stunned, mouth agape, for the first time looking at her husband.

"Twins? That's a hell of a news." she says, her voice slightly anxious as she tries a small smile that doesn't quite hide her doubts and fears. "How are we going to handle two babies?"

Robin is still silent, processing the news. He just arrived, and received the revelation as if a bomb just exploded to his face. He came here to check on his wife and unborn child, only to discover that she was expecting two children.

But does this really change anything? They already love the child they thought was growing inside her, they will love them both just as much. The organization will be hectic for a few months, but together, they will manage.

Robin allows his emotions to overtake him as his eyes fill with unshed tears of joy. He bites his lower lip and smiles at his wife, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips.

"By loving them?"

His answer, as simple as is it, combined with his loving touch, seems to appease Regina's fears, her smile widening and brightening. She squeezes his hand.

"Do you really believe we'll make it work? That we'll be able to handle three young children at the same time? To make sure that Dawn won't feel left out?"

Robin sits on the table, facing her. "It will be hard sometimes. But Regina, you and I survived so many battles together. We went through the loss of a child. We took in an adorable boy who was completely lost, and is now an amazing young man who came up with the craziest project, and runs it successfully. We have a wonderful little girl, so curious and smart that she already gives us white hair, but who is happy and loved." Regina's eyes fill with tears, and Robin cups her cheek softly, smiling when she leans into his palm. "I'm not saying it will be easy everyday. But I have faith that the two of us together are strong enough to survive every ordeal, even if these two are as mischievous as their sister is."

Regina can't hold back a chuckle, and shakes her head. "Please! I love our daughter but I wouldn't say no if her siblings are calmer than her."

Robin answers her chuckle, then bends towards her, pressing his lips to hers, pulling back just enough to glance towards her abdomen, his free hand moving to caress the curve of her belly, his forehead against hers.

"So... It's a good news, right?" Regina asks him. She knows the answer, but she needs to hear it.

And Robin doesn't disappoint her, as he pulls back to look at her with a confidence that soothes the remnant of her anguish. "Yes, it is."

Regina relaxes then, allows her happiness to overcome her fears, and to make plans for the future. "We'll have to make some adjustment if we want to properly take care of them. Dawn's crib definitely won't be big enough for two."

He chuckles and kisses her temple. "We will, don't worry."

Tuck and Zelena have given them a bit of time and privacy to digest the news, but when they realize that they've accepted it, Tuck steps forward, catching their attention. "There's just one thing." The couple looks up at him in concern. "Carrying twins is riskier than a single child. Regina, if you want everything to be okay, you'll have to slow down, more than you did during your previous pregnancy."

Reassured by the news that her babies are alright, Regina nods. "Of course."

But Tuck resumes immediately. "Starting now."

Regina's mouth opens, as if she wanted to reply, but she sighs, deciding to be reasonable. She won't risk losing her children. And given how exhausting her pregnancy already is, she won't say no to resting more. "Alright. I'll discuss with Arthur to see how to work things out. Handling the class alone for a few days is something, but it won't be possible for him to be alone for several months. I have to find someone to replace me. Can I still work a little though? Or should I completely stop?"

"A little should be fine." Zelena says. "But I saw you during your classes. You're standing all the time. That won't be possible as your pregnancy progresses. So not more than a couple hours a day, unless you can sit down regularly. Even then, no more than half a day's work per day. Otherwise the pain that led you here won't go away, and there might be consequences in the long run."

"Awesome..." Regina mutters.

"But if you don't overwork yourself and rest enough, everything will be alright."

Robin nudges his wife's shoulder playfully, smirking at her. "Looks like you'll get plenty of time to watch me doing housework."

It has the effect he wanted, as Regina relaxes and laughs softly, looking at him with shining eyes and an amused grin. "Count on me to enjoy every minute of it!"

xxx

"After five?"

Dawn frowns comically, almost closing her eyes as she searches the answer to her brother's question.

"Eight?" she attempts, unsure of herself.

Matthew shakes his head. "Nope. You know it, Dawn. I told you what it was the other day. Remember: One, two, three..." he encourages, swinging her on his lap.

Regina and Robin stay a bit further, observing the two with a warm gaze, heart swelling with love and tenderness at the sight of their children.

"Should we tell them now?" Regina whispers in Robin's ear.

Her husband wraps his arm around her waist. "Yes. I'm sure they will be excited to learn the news."

"I'm not certain that Dawn will fully understand what it means though."

"It doesn't matter. She needs to be prepared. Two newborns aren't the same amount of work than one, you'll be busier and won't have as much time for her as you do know."

Raising her eyebrows and sighing, Regina replies. "Don't tell me... Alright, let's go."

"Six!"

"Yes!" Matthew congratulates Dawn, clapping, and his sister happily mirrors him, giggling proudly.

"Hey, you two." Regina calls softly, catching their attention. She crouches carefully when Dawn climbs down her brother's lap and runs to her. She hugs her daughter tightly, and presses a smooth kiss to her neck.

"You okay, mommy?" the little girl asks with concern when she pulls back.

Regina squeezes her hands, smiling reassuringly. "I am, sweetie. Everything's fine." She gets up and hugs Matthew, kissing his cheek. "But there's something you two should know."

"Is there a problem?" Matthew questions, letting his mother take place on the bench before sitting next to her.

Robin adjusts Dawn in his arms, and grabs a seat to face his wife and son. "No. But there's a little change in plans regarding your mother's pregnancy." Robin replies.

Matthew frowns, leaning forward, crossing his hands on his lap and leaning forward. "What do you mean?"

"Well..." he looks at his wife.

"I am expecting twins." Regina announces, holding her breath. It's not so much that she fears her children's reaction, but the news was a shock to her. She has no idea how her children will react.

There's a silence following her words, but it doesn't last long as Dawn looks up at her father with furrowed eyebrows.

"What twins?"

Matthew, on the other hand, seems to have realized the news, because he smiles broadly, kneels in front of his little sister, taking her hands. "It means that there are  _two_ babies growing in mommy's belly! You and I will have two brothers or sisters!" he explains excitedly. In front of her confusion, he adds. "You'll have not one but  _two_ more siblings to play with!

That knowledge appears to help her understand, because she yelps happily, clapping her hands together.

Matthew takes his mother's hand, and looks between her and his father. "That's a great news! You know that you just have to ask if you need anything, right? I was already planning to help you, but with two newborns I guess all help will be welcome."

Regina tenderly cups her son's cheek. "Thank you, honey."

"I might request your help to build a new crib." Robin says. "It'd be nice to do it together, have a little project you and I. What do you think?"

Matthew's eyes brighten at that. "Definitely! We could call it:  _Operation twins' birth_! Or  _Operation building a crib_!"

Regina and Robin laugh softly. Their son's enthusiasm warms their hearts, and seeing him back to searching for operations' names remind them of his younger years. Matthew has grown up, but a part of him is still that little boy who couldn't wait to spend time with them and was in dire need of love. Now, he's eighteen, has a very demanding job, just started dating his childhood friend, but he still finds time to be with his parents and sister, never says no to a private moment with them, and is ready to get involved in his future siblings' lives even though they all know having twins will be a challenge to deal with in the beginning.

Robin rests a hand on his son's shoulder. "Maybe simply:  _Operation father and son_?"

Matthew covers his father's hand with his own. "Yeah. That's actually perfect."

Regina takes a moment, enjoying the sight of her family, the depth of her love for them seizing her to the guts. She brings a hand to her stomach, and grins as she hears the plans being made by her husband and son to prepare everything for the twins' arrival in a few months, Dawn drinking their words and watching them with bright eyes and a toothy grin.

She feels a kickin the crook of her palm, and looks down. She was afraid when she received the news, overwhelmed by the fear of not being able to manage two newborns, of being a bad mother, for them and for Dawn.

But now, surrounded by her husband and children, she knows that everything will be alright.


End file.
